Dirty Little Secret
by comet80
Summary: 14 year old wally beetles had great friends, a great girlfriend..but there was something missing in his life..a southparkkndcrossover.. with some 34ness ... maybe some slash a lil later
1. Chapter 1

Comets back! This time with a new little twist…and a very rare paring I myself am obsessed with. This one is dedicated to 3 people: my special someone #cough#vivi#cough# and sammeh17 and her girlfriend who inspired me to do this story. And as a warning this is slash so if you do not like it leave NOW! Or forever hold your peace. And though it's a crossover with my other favoritest show ever due to circumstances I cannot swear. Or I would be banned from the comp.. For a long time. And I'll try n finish my other fics..Oneday… XD and I cannot take credit for the title cuz sammeh17 helped me with the title.

Things to remember

**Chat speak**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN C:KND NOR DO I OWN SP… 

now finished with my ramble..heres the story…

* * *

It was a bright and sunny mid August day. Every one was outside swimming, running, or just laying out. Every one that is except "WALLABEE!" Fourteen-year-old Wallabee Beetles sighed as his mother came into the room " How many times have I told you? It's a beautiful day; the sun is shining, birds flying, and look at you sitting there on your computer doing who knows what. For all we know that could be some 80 year old guy in a dress selling you drugs." She paused to chuckle at her little joke and continued, " Just look at Joey. He's outside having a life. In a few weeks school will be starting and then you'll feel really guilty about wasting your summer away." Wallabee stared " Mum, Joey's 5 years old and is going into Kindergarten. I'm fourteen and going to high school. And besides Joey's outside doing a lemonade stand to raise money to buy a _bike_." She glared, " So at least _he's _doing something _outside._" Wallabee rolled his eyes and continued, " But mum, its 95 degrees outside" " Then go to the community pool that's what it's there for."

**-Wally's Point Of view-**

I paused, " Mum, you know I hate swimming and I hatewater." " Then why don't you go do something with your girlfriend, Kuki." I lost her at that point. It really ticks me off when she starts going into her own little world about me growing up and brings Kuki into any conversation. That really ticks me off. Only the fact that when ever it's a day like today she drags Kuki in. When ever she sees the sun out and me inside she gets on my case. And then there's when Kuki calls. It's not that I don't like her but 5 years with one person can get annoying. After telling her in the fifth grade how I felt its calls 24/7. Too some guys it's romantic, and I guess it is in a way it is. And then there's that thing she had. That I can't put my finger on. But she somehow lost it. And I still couldn't imagine life with out her. I blinked as a message appeared on my screen:

**Rainbowcookies3: HI WALLY!**

**HawtAussie4evuh: hi Kuki..**

**Rainbowcookies3: aren't you gonna get me?**

**HawtAusssie4evuh: for wut am I supposed to get you for?**

**Rainbowcookies3: our date silly.**

I stopped and thought _oh yea._

**HawtAussie4: o yea.. Sorry bout that. Ill gets ya in a few min. byes!**

**Rainbowcookies3: ok see ya there! Xxxxxxxxx 3**

**_Rainbowcookies3 has signed off_**

As I was about to log off to go meet Kuki I stopped hearing that logon noise as **Dyindrunkperv **signed on. I felt a rush of excitement throughout my body as he Imed me.

**Dyindrunkperv: Hey!**

**HawtAussie4evuh: hey!**

**Dyindrunkperv: sup**

**HawtAussie4evuh: nm about to go out and meet meh gf**

**Dyindrunkperv: oh. Well then have fun **

**Hawtaussie4evuh: in second thought. Maybe ill just stay a lil while longer you just 5 minutes.**

**Dyindrunkperv: YAY **

Wally looked down at his phone as he saw a message missed and sighed.

**HawtAussie4evuh: nvm I guess I'll c you later.. Before I get another hundred of these things**

**Dyindrunkperv: Lol. Okay.. Bye**

Wally sighed signing off. For the first time in ages he felt guilty about leaving his friend.

* * *

Wheeee chapter 1 is finished.. Yea odd paring.. But please review.. and uhh chapter 2 coming soon I guess… 


	2. Trust and names

---

Anyways.. I really have nothing to do say except

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND NOR SP..**

So here's chapter 2…

* * *

All that night Wally couldn't concentrate. He just felt guilty. Like he was gonna be hated for not talking to him. Him.. The words echoed throughout his head. He didn't even know the guys name. All he knew was that they met a while ago on some sort of fourm. But for certain Wally knew it was wrong for him to be here. That he had to be at home online. For the past few days it's been like that. Being guilty of leaving him. But he couldn't leave Kuki, so he did what any boy would do at his age. Lie. But he couldn't.

Wally stood there for a few minutes silent as Kuki waved a green sleeve in front of his face. "Wally, hello are you there?" Wally blinked coming back down to earth. " Err yea.. listen I have to go um take baby-sit Joey alone.. at home. Alone" Kuki sighed and nodded " okay then see you later"

Wally rushed home to his room and turned on the computer. When he logged on he went strait the instant message program hoping for **Dyindrunkperv** to be online. His heart sunk as he saw him not on. He quietly put up an away message and went downstairs to get a snack.

Wally heard an instant message sound and ran up the stairs hoping it was him. But with his luck today it wasn't. It was Hoagie who he never bothered to IM anymore due to he's constantly away.

**-WALLY'S POINT OF VIEW-**

I was about to sign off again but finally after what seemed like hours of waiting he signed on. I suddenly got this rush of excitement again. I waited for him to IM trying not to be so eager but it was like waiting for Christmas to come so I finally broke the ice and Imed him.

**HawtAussie4evuh: Hey!**

**Dyindrunkperv: hey!**

**HawtAussie4evuh: sup**

**Dyindrunkperv: nm.. in order 2 get on I hadda "borrow" my friend Eric's computer..'**

**HawtAussie4evuh: lol **

**Dyindrunkperv: you know what? Maybe we should you know get to know each other better.. like tell our names n stuff.. **

**HawtAussie4evuh: I guess that couldn't hurt.. so uhh I guess u want my name**

**Dyindrunkperv: yea.. what is it?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: Wallallabee.. Wally for short.. Wally Beetles**

**Dyindrunkperv: uhh nice name ..I guess.. Mines Kenny ..Kenny McCormick/.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: why are we doing this again?**

**Dyindrunkperv: to prove we can trust each other I guess**

**Hawtaussie4evuh: yea.. **

**Dyindrunkperv: crap. My friend Cartman is yellin at me to get off his computer cuz im poor.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: oh. Well then I guess I'll see you later then**

I logged off and sighed. Not the im so depressed sigh. But a different sigh. Like one I've never done before. I don't know why I did it. And I couldn't help but keep hearing a voice echo the name Kenny McCormick over and over in my head.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2.. chapter 3 will come soon.. and Please review! 


	3. a picture's worth a thousands words

And btw as I said in chappie 1.THERE IS SLASH! IF U DON'T LIKE LEAVE! Actually getting this far into my story means u agreed you don't mind slash and will not flame me about it. But not all people read summaries or the introduction junk so on with the disclaimer

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SP OR KND._**

* * *

As the days went by Wally continued with Kenny's little trust method. First it was just simple facts that meant nothing and would get them nowhere in life. Simple facts like favorite colors, or foods, or music. But all these simple facts would then lead to the one thing Wally knew Kenny wanted. The thing Wally was scared to give Kenny. The thing Kenny wanted the most, the proof Wally was his age, and the proof that Wally wasn't lying about his looks. One of the biggest trusts to give someone. Which was why Wally felt scared that day Kenny signed on.

**Dyindrunkperv: Hey!**

**HawtAussie4evuh: hi**

**Dyindrunkperv: sup**

**HawtAussie4evuh: nm**

**HawtAusie4evuh: u?**

**Dyindrunkperv: nm**

**Dyindrunkperv: I snagged my friend, Eric's digital camera.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: why? **

**Dyindrunkperv: becuz, I wanna show you something**

**Dyindrunkperv: press accept please**

**_Dyindrunkperv is now directly connected_**

**Dyindrunkperv: now we can show each other the pictures.**

**Hawtaussie4evuh: of ourselves?**

**Dyindrunkperv: well yea.. Who else would we show pictures of?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: I dunno.. Our girlfriends?**

**Dyindrunkperv: I don't have a girlfriend.. girls want me even though they know I'm Bi and know I prefer guys more than girls. **

**HawtAussie4evuh: ohhhhhhhh**

Wally got out the most recent photo he had and put it in his scanner. It wasn't his greatest but it would work. Wally then opened up the direction connection box and sent the picture to Kenny.

As every part of the picture loaded Wally got more and more nervous each percentage. As the last percent loaded Wally eagerly waited for a reply. He knew most likely it wasn't going to be the truth because no one could ever say "your ugly" to the person who is ugly. Wally was expecting something more along the lines of "cool" or "ok" but never this reaction.

**HawtAussie4evuh: what do you think?**

**Dyindrunkperv: would you be offended if I said you were Hawt?**

Wally stopped and thought_ would I? Or wouldn't I? Well not really I guess. I hear that same thing from the girls around the school everyday._

**HawtAussie4evuh: no why?**

**Dyindrunkperv: your kind of hawt.**

Wally felt his cheeks redden and turn bright pink. _This isn't supposed to be said from him. Maybe Kuki, but not Him. Him. Him has a name Wally, and it's Kenny._ Wally shook his head and tried to fight back that voice._ I cant love him err Kenny. Why not? Because. Well he's a him. And guys aren't supposed to be with guys are they? That would make me gay. What's so gay about listening to your heart Wally? Well my heart says I love Kuki._

**HawtAussie4evuh: aren't you gonna show me your picture?**

**Dyindrunkperv: oh yea.. hold on brb.**

Wally waited silently while Kenny came back from away and loaded the picture. He knew looks wouldn't matter, or shouldn't matter in a friend ship but he was hoping he wouldn't be attracted to Kenny at all.

As the picture finished it's last percent Wally waited. This time it was more eager than waiting for a reply. Wally saw the picture come on to the screen. He blinked. Kenny didn't look that bad. You couldn't even see his face. Just eyes and an orange hood. Wally sighed with relief.

**Dyindrunkperv: hold on I have another pic commin.** **My stupid friend thought it would be funny to take a picture with out my hood on --. Here comes the pic. Don't be to alarmed. Right now I can't afford a haircut or anything.**

Wally clicked the newer picture and stopped. He saw a picture of a boy about his age with no hood on and very messy blonde hair. Longer than his, which kinda surprised Wally as, his was long compared to the boys around his area but not like Kenny's.

Wally felt himself skip a heartbeat as his face turned redder for no reason._ I've seen plenty of guys and I've never acted like this around them. But Kenny is dare I say it? Kinda hawt. Are guy's supposed to be hawt? Or am I imagining it?_

Wally stopped and smiled a little._ How could a guy this poor be so good looking? He cant. It should be against the law for someone to be that good looking. _

Wally could feel Kuki becoming less attractive every minute as he stared at the picture longer and longer. He suddenly started to feel guilty being with Kuki. Kenny looked so hot and nice and Kuki was just Kuki. Kenny knew Wally so well. Wally knew something was going to happen. Good or bad he knew something was coming.

**Dyindrunkperv: uhh Wally? There is something I have to say. Its about this person. That I think I have a crush on .**

Wally felt a lump in his throat get bigger.

**HawtAussie4evuh: who?**

**Dyindrunkperv: look in the mirror tell me what, or who you see.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: okay .. I see me, my desk, a chair, some poster thing.. how is this gonna help**

**Dyindrunkperv: you said you see you?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: yea..me that's what a reflection is.**

**Dyindrunkperv: that's what I like**

**Hawtaussie4evuh: you like my reflection?**

**Dyindrunkperv: not your reflection. You. Wallabee Beetles, I think I have a crush on you.**

The lump in Wally's throat was too big to swallow as the words Kenny said echoed through his head._ I-I think I may have a crush on Kenny. Another guy. I think I like like Kenny._

* * *

Well there's chapter 3 ya like? Sorry about the lack of updatingess… 


	4. the secret begins

There's really nothing I need to say as I'm writing this before the reviews so I don't know who review.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SP OR KND_**

* * *

****

All week Wally couldn't get Kenny out of his head. The picture stuck in his memory like glue. Each day Wally felt more and more attractive to Kenny. His heart beated fast when talking to Kenny. But normal around everyone else.

It was especially boring around Kuki. It was like being in math class all day He kind of wanted to break up with Kuki but knew it would break them both if he were to do so. But he just went each and everyday like it was before a crush appeared on Kenny.

Kenny on the other hand didn't act if everything were normal. He spent more time alone than usual and was beginning to notice odd things from his friend Cartman. Kenny stopped flirting with girls in the hallways or anyplace at all. He stopped going to Raisins, which was filled with "hot" girls and spent more time at the library. His friends just thought he was studying so that he could go on that school ski trip over Christmas break.

Other than then the most unusual thing was his friend Eric, or Cartman as his "friends" called him. He was they type who got anything by whining and could be a real pain. He was fat and lazy and had everything he wanted. Everything that is except one thing. The one thing he desired most for: Kenny McCormick.

Each time Kenny was in the hallway he used to hear some rude remark about his hood from that same whining voice. He would hear the remark 12 to 13 times a day until last week. Last week that annoying voice stopped. Instead of an evil laugh and rude remark it was replaced by a stare. After the staring of Kenny's backside for about 5 minutes would then be a wink and a rush to the next class. Kenny would then blush and go on running to his next class.

At that time of day Kenny was lucky it was lunch. So he made up an excuse and went to the library to get on and talk to Wally.

Wally felt nervous and excited as Kenny logged on. They both were usually never on when at school but this Kenny said it was important and could not be waited.

**HawtAussie4evuh: you said u needed to talk to meh?**

**Dyindrunkperv: yea.. I KNOW u have a girlfriend but uhh out of curiosity would you ever date a guy?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: I guess if I liked him enough.**

**Dyindrunkperv: well um. Heh. Do you you know** **wanna go out with me?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: you mean like become your boyfriend?**

**Dyindrunkperv: exactly. Uhh. If you want to. And as for your girlfriend you can break up or just go with both of us.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: I guess. I wont break up with Kuki yet. But so as of now I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend?**

**Dyindrunkperv: yup. –does a dance-**

**HawtAussie4evuh: why are you dancing?**

**Dyindrunkperv: because I'm happy..**

**HawtAussie4evuh: ohh Oh. OH! Listen Kuki just walked into the library and looks mad I'll talk to you later.**

Wally signed off at got a glimpse of Kuki's anger. "Hey Kuki, how's it going?"

"Wallabee beetles where were you?"

"I had to finish an over due assignment"

**"** Then how come I saw the word boyfriend at the end of the sentence?"

"What? Oh it was for my government class about some Bisexual guy and about him wanting to become president but the public didn't want that." Wally lied quickly.

" Oh. For a minute I thought it was on of your stupid Internet friends"

Wally tried to hold back his anger.

"I was hoping it wasn't. I'd wring your neck if I found out your were cheating on me"

Wally hesitated" I-I would never do something like that Kuki. If I did I would have told you"

Kuki smiled" good I love how honest you can be, Wally" Kuki then kissed Wally and walked away.

Wally stopped smiling and heard the word echo _I would never cheat on you Kuki. If I ever did you would know. _Wally whispered to himself " which is the exact reason why I didn't tell her."

* * *

Well there ish chapter four! Chapter 5 will be here soon. Don't forget to review!


	5. Bi bye Lies

Thanks for all the reviews I really have nuttin else to say..Cept this chapter is for vivi314 whom I love to no end HAPPY ANIVERSEY HUN!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SP NOR KND_** **

* * *

**

Day after day Wally began to skip lunch for his "project". At first it was just a few minutes at the end of the lunch period but soon it became a lot longer. He soon began to skip the whole lunch period. Wally would make a lie about his project, go into the library and go into a chatroom with Kenny, Laughing for what seemed like hours.

Kenny on the other hand didn't go on during lunch due to time zones. Instead he would get a hall pass and skip 40 minutes of his 2nd period class. If all the hall passes were taken then he'd fake death. With more lives than a cat he would simply let something fall on him during class and hear the famous words " Oh My God You Killed Kenny" and then just sneak on in the library. It all worked well for a while.

It was normal day like any other, as Wally went to "study" in the library. Out of hat seemed like nowhere Kuki was behind Wally.

" hi Kuki" he forced a smile.

She smiled " sit with me at lunch?"

Wally turned red and said" I have a project to do."

Kuki narrowed her eyes at Wally " you've been working on your project for the past 3 weeks. I'm sure your teacher would let you take a 40-minute break to eat. Wally looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Kuki " no its really big. 50 of our grade. If I fail it, I fail the class."

Kuki glared at Wally " isn't Nigel in you government class?" Wally nodded quietly. " Its extra credit. I want to do it."

Kuki shook her head, " The only thing you ever wanted was what you have. Me." Wally muttered something under his breath but with his luck Kuki heard " excuse me?" " Nothing. Fine. You can come n the library with me. Just don't bother me."

Wally walked into the library and sat down on his usual computer as Kuki got the one next to him. Wally turned the sound off and sighed signing on. He waited for Kenny to come on. Nothing happened. He waited a little longer. Finally a box appeared on the screen.

**HawtAussie4evuh: hey: p**

**Dyindrunkperv: HI! Sorry I'm late my friend Cartman stole my lunch, then kept asking me what I was doing on Saturday.**

**HawtAussie4evuh: oh. **

**Dyindrunkperv:hug: what's up with you?**

**HawtAussie4evuh: nothing.**

Kuki looked over at the clock and tapped Wally on the shoulder " the bell is about to ring. Hurry or you'll be late for class." Wally nodded and sighed

**HawtAussie4evuh: listen I have to go the bell is about to ring. If I don't then I will get in serious trouble. Bye!**

**Dyindrunkperv: bye Wally-Kins; p love you**

**Hawtaussie4evuh: ditto. Now I really got to go its almost time.**

Wally signed off and saw an angry Kuki over him. " Wally-Kins? Love? Ditto? Wally, what are you saying to that guy? What does he/she mean by love you?" she let a tear fall down her cheek " Wally I have to get to class. I'll talk to you after school. By the tree near the football field." Wally nodded and went to class.

All through class he kept hearing Kenny's or what he thought was Kenny's voice trying to tell him what was right. As the last dismal bell rang he walked slowly outside to the football field where the cheerleaders were. Kuki got out of her line and walked over to Wally. "Wally?" she said in a hoarse voice most likely sore from tears " who was that? And what did they mean by love you. Is it another girl?" Wally shook his head "I only have 1 girlfriend" Kuki sniffed " really?" Wally nodded. After all it WAS the truth. He did have 1 girlfriend. Kuki sighed, " Is it a he or she?" Wally avoided eye contact again. Kuki glared " Wallabee I know you know. I know you do. I want the truth" Wally sighed, "fine. It's a he." " Kuki looked down and said in a tiny voice " are you gay?" Wally shook his head " no" Kuki thought for a moment " Wallabee Beetles your bisexual arnt you?" Wally stayed silent "am not"

"are too"

" am not"

"are too"

" Yes you are Wally"

"no I'm not Kuki"

" yes"

"no"

Kuki smirked after about 3 more yeses and no's " your not Bi are you Wally"

Wally glared " FOR THE LAST TIME I AM BI KUKI!" Wally turned red" you BugsBunnied me"

Kuki looked at Wally and let more tears escape " I'm sorry Wally. Sorry for wasting your time. But its over" she slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked away crying.

Wally couldn't believe it. The person he knew better than well almost himself, was gone. Out of his life. The day he longed for secretly had happened. He broke up with Kuki. Or well Kuki broke up with him. Now it was time for the hard facts. Letting his mom know.

Wally walked into his house quietly trying not to smile as his mom greeted him with a frown. " I heard the news Wallabee, dear. You must feel terrible. Or better yet happy." Wally stared_ crud. I totally forgot mom and Mrs. Sanban are really good friends._

" so dearest who was this girl you 2 timed with?"Wally stayed quiet. " it wasn't a girl"His mom smiled " oh really? Well no son of mine is going to be gay." Wally glared " I'm only like half gay. It's called Bisexual." Mrs. Beetles stared" its one or the other. You cant like both. Its just not possible. Oh and Wallabee Dear, when I was checking my email today some random person with the screen name Dyindrunkperv instant messaged me. Is that Hoagie? Or is it someone else? They claimed to know you and claimed to be your boyfriend." Wally turned red" his name is Kenny and he's my friend. Well actually mom, I think I love him." Mrs. Beetles frowned " you don't _love _him you loved Kuki. I know you did. Mothers know these things. Maybe it was a silly crush but not love"

Wally glared " a silly crush? You know me? Well then let me tell you this. YOU DON'T KNOW MY EMOTIONS OR KNOW WHAT I THINK! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME." Wally stopped " you know what? If you can't except who I am. Then I'm leaving.

His mother sniffed and said angrily " where are you going? To find your boyfriend? Or whoever that weird kid is? Don't come calling me once you find out it is actually some 50 year old trying to harm you."

Wally ran upstairs to his room and grabbed a book bag and filled it with clothes food, money and his laptop. He then ran out of his house and slammed the door and walked to the nearest bus station.

He then slapped some money on a counter "1 ticket to South Park, Colorado." The ticket person stared at him like he was crazy " no one ever vacations there. So why are you? Do you have some family up there?" Wally smirked " you could say that."

He grabbed the ticket and rushed onto the bus. Hours later the bus stopped in a snowy town labeled South Park. The driver smiled and said into his walkie-talkie " Welcome to South Park Colorado"

* * *

So there ya have it a long chappie 5 don't forget to review and chapter 6 is on its way! 


	6. meeting in the hoodie shop

Wow chapter 5 was so long.. as I said once before this story is SLASH! To people who think its wrong to read slash DON'T READ IT! Stick to the cruddy mushy ¾ stories(no offence) but is my story and I like slash so I put in slash. Get it? Got it? Good. And for the record I am not _gay _I'm _Bi _and I do have a _girlfriend _and I think love has nothing to do with gender/relgion,race,ect.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND NOR SP**_

* * *

Wally got off the bus and looked down the icy, snow covered streets. He knew for a fact this town was already different from his hometown. First of all no one was ashamed to smoke, get high or do anything to other's property. Another thing for sure is it was quiet and defiantly colder. At home the day averaged around 65 degrees but here it was much, much, colder.

Wally looked around hoping to find a clothing store or some store that would sell some hoodies. He saw none. He looked around for someone to ask. It was quieter than nighttime. He finally decided to just go look on his own.

To entertain himself he looked around trying to see what was different than home. He immediately saw something his home would never accept. He saw two guys walking around hand in hand. He knew for a fact that he was going to be accepted here.

Wally quietly walked down the cold streets and finally saw a shop that sold hoodies. He walked inside and started to browse around. He looked and looked around for what seemed like hours but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He tried to look for some help but couldn't find anyone. _Maybe someone here knows where they would be_ he thought to himself. Walking around like an idiot he finally found someone. He walked up behind the person and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around and said in a muffled voice "hello?"

"yea uh do you know where the hoodies are? Well the orange ones?"

"yea I do."

Wally stared at the guy. He looked so familiar like he knew him from somewhere. The guy stared at Wally blankly and pulled off his hood. Wally stared speechless. The guy broke the silence

"Wallabee Beetles?"

"yea. Are you K-Kenny McCormick?"

Kenny nodded and smiled grabbing Wally into a hug.

Wally turned red as Kenny once again broke the silence " Welcome to South Park"

Wally nodded " so where uh do you live? And are you really aloud to do uh it in the street?"

Kenny smiled " I actually don't know. I've seen people do it in the middle of the street and never get caught but its not recommended to. Why did you wanna know?"

Wally turned red "no reason, none at all" Kenny smiled some more " I'll show you where I live. Its not the best place ever, or the fanciest but it keeps me dry, most of the time." Wally didn't know if he was joking or not so he stayed silent.

Kenny brought him to a small shabby looking house with a crooked garage door as Wally noticed 3 people, staring at them, four if you counted the small kid with a "deranged" face.

"Uh Kenny? Who are these people?" Wally asked uncertain, still a little shy around Kenny.

" That's Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kyle's brother Ike"

"Why does Ike have a "deranged" face?"

"He's Canadian"

Wally nodded and stood there quietly as the others started observing him like an exhibit. "Another boyfriend Kenny?"

" Yea like the 15th this month"

The others waited for Eric to make a smart remark like he always did. But he stayed quiet. The others stared at him as he broke the silence "screw you guys I'm going home" they all nodded and ignored him like it happened every day. Which it usually did just not the silence part.

Pretty soon it got late as Wally and Kenny were walking home after Stan, Kyle, and Ike went back to Kyle's for dinner. Wally and Kenny just stopped by some random fast food place and sat on the sidewalk eating. "So um I guess I better find a motel to crash in tonight"

"You could" Kenny half smiled half smirked which Wally already knew he had an idea.

"Well what is your idea?"

" Skip the motel my house is cheaper. Everything's free."

"But I thought your bed room only had a double bed. And no guest rooms and your parents don't have anywhere to go"

Kenny tried to make Wally give in and it worked. Wally sighed" fine I'll sleep at your house but on the floor." Kenny nodded sadly as the made there way Kenny's room and cleared a space for Wally on the somewhat dirty floor. Kenny grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and put it onto the "bed" he made Wally. Wally came into the room with his boxers and a white t-shirt and went into his "bed" that Kenny made.

" Good night Kenny" Wally said as he yawned and tried to go to sleep.

" Night Wally" Kenny scooted over in the bed as he heard Wally try n get comfortable. "Wally?"

"Yea?"

"The floor can get awfully cold sometimes. Are you okay?"

Wally stayed silent "it is kind of cold."

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I promise I wont do anything to you"

Wally nodded as he got into bed with Kenny as he felt Kenny stroked his hair and whispered "Good Night, my prince"

* * *

Well there is chapter 6 awesome eh? This story is slash so if u hate slash don't read. I've said it 10 million times so stop telling me to not put slash in it. Chapter 7 will be coming soon. And as a heads up.. if I do censor it will be with ---- so u have to use your brains to figure out the word 


	7. Trip to the hospital

YAYs thanks all for reviews and such!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SP NOR DO I OWN KND.. IF I DIDTHIS WOULD BE THE OFFICAL COUPLE!**

* * *

Wally awoke the next morning to a different smell. He knew for a fact Kenny didn't have enough money to serve him a fancy breakfast or anything like that. Which was why he was shocked to see a fancy breakfast on the table. Wally stared " y-you made this? F-for me?"

Kenny smiled " morning Wally"

Wally nodded and went to the table to eat. As Kenny waited for him to take a first bite. Wally quietly put the food in his mouth and chewed slowly. It wasn't all bad it was actually really good until it reached his stomach. "Wtf? What was in here?

Kenny smiled "blueberry pancakes. My specialty to make"

Wally stared " I'm allergic to blueberries. Really badly I could f------ die!"

Kenny stared back, " I knew that. And I was gonna have the blueberry pancakes and give you the chocolate chip but I guess I forgot the chocolate chips or something. But you hold on and ill drive you to the hospital." Kenny picked Wally up and put him in the backseat of his car and drove to the hospital.

As they reached the door Kenny burst through the doors and yelled for a nurse. Everyone stared at Kenny like he was crazy. " MY BOY FRIEND JUST NEEDS A F---IN NURSE! JUST HURRY N GET THE ---- IN HERE!"

Wally tried to stare but couldn't. He had never heard Kenny cuss a day in his life. He felt someone put him in a wheel chair but couldn't tell if it were Kenny or a nurse. He felt his hood come off as they tried to put him in a hospital gown. He heard a noise that was supposed to be loud yell "Don't YOU ---- DARE LOOK AT HIM LIKE THAT YOU PERV! DONY TOUCH HIM IN ANYWAY UNLESS ITS PART OF YOUR JOB!"

They stared at Kenny and nodded as they set Wally up in a bed.

Kenny smiled" my 'friends' are coming in a second. Wally nodded as 3 other people came in the room. Wally immediately recognized the two holding hands as Stan and Kyle The other one looking bigger than the two glared at Wally and said sweetly to Kenny " why don't you take a rest in the lobby Kenny, and I'll watch Wallabee for you."

Kenny stared at him and said" You must be crazy Cartman. Me? Leave something important and _sick _with _you?"_ Cartman pretended to look hurt " you can trust me I'm not like that anymore. Really you can." Kenny stared and gave in "I'm tired anyway" He kissed Wally and went out the door as Cartman stared at Stan and Kyle " Kyle get you Jew butt out of this room. It's a clean hospital nobody wants Jew germs making this kid more God---- sick. And Stan you just go. And do what ever you gays do" They glared and said in unison "F--- you fat---"

Cartman smirked at Wally. " Wanna hear a story?"

Wally shook his head and tried to say no thanks but couldn't due to swelling.

Cartman grabbed him and asked again "I said do you wanna hear a story?"

Wally shook his head. Cartman glared putting his fat hands around Wally as Wally quickly nodded. "mph mphm mmmphm mm mph"

"This is the story of me. This story never leaves the room. Got it?"

Wally nodded.

* * *

Muhahah cliffie! And well nothing else hehe. Please review! 


	8. eric admits

Oh em gee xDD to everyone thanks for reviews and much love to all reviewers especially you vivikins

**_Disclaimer: South park? KND? Mine? Not yet one can only dream._**

* * *

Wally stared patiently for Eric to begin. Eric let out a deep breath and said "ready?" Wally nodded. Eric began " It started when were younger and he was dirt poor. Much worse than he is now. And I _hated_ the crap out of him and I still wish I did. Everyday I would pick fun of him and torment him and laugh when he died. But around 6th grade all that changed. His family somehow got richer during that summer and I really don't know what happened but he started to gain popularity. All the girls and some gay guys had crushes on him. And it was cool to crush on Kenny. But I never in my life wanted to crush on him until that day. It was that day in gym in the 6th grade everything of us changed. He and the other guys in my gym class were taking showers as a demand from the teacher him self and I was happening to be walking out of the locker room and I saw it. One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I saw him _naked _in a _shower._ But being who I was no one could know I was gay. Or that I actually liked liked Kenny. It was easy for some of my other friends to admit they were gay like Kyle randomly told his parents from all the stress. And everyone knew Kenny was going to be Bi. No one found it shocked when he dated Butters or when he had sex with Wendy, Stan's ex-girlfriend. I spent months seeing an image like that and it hurt me enough to cry. Finally one night about 3 months ago before you all started dating I admitted. I came out and told my mother and my friends. They weren't that shocked as I though but it was still a weird time. I was going to make my move. And he probably was going to accept if it weren't for _you_."

Eric stopped glaring at Wally. " I remember that day like no other. I was standing by my locker and Kenny came running in as the news broke out I as just was to angry/upset to answer. He kept going on about a blond boy over and over. _Wally _this and Wally that. _Wally's_ favorite color is orange like mine. _Wally_ wants to come see me. So I thought of something. If I showed you the most retarded picture of him ever then maybe you wouldn't like him. So I tried that, and it was the exact opposite. I tried to send you hate mail with Kenny's name on it but you knew it wasn't him. Those words he says 'I found love through the internet' hurt more than bricks. And now because of it, I am going to get you. You wont know when, or where, but I will."

Eric smiled sweetly" and that is how the 3 bears and Goldilocks lived happily ever after". Wally stared at him and saw Kenny behind.

Kenny walked up to Wally and kissed him on the forehead, "hey babe how ya feelin?"

Wally smiled weakly "better. The nurse said I should be out by noon" Kenny smiled " tell ya what. When you get out I'll treat you to a whole day of nothing but romantic us fun time. After all it will be the anniversary of the day we met."

Wally smiled as Kenny helped him out of Bed. " I'm ready to go now. The nurse said I could go when I felt better and now I do" Kenny smiled checking him out of the hospital and put him into the car. " Where too first, my love?" Kenny asked as he buckled up.

* * *

and that's chappie what 8? We have about 3more left until its done. And your reviews and support help keep it alive so please review! 


	9. From heaven to Hell

--

CHAPTER 9

so old. I got the random urge to do a chapter..werid.

Me? Own Knd and sp? I wish..

-

Wally shrugged as Kenny already had everything planned.

"Just surprise me" Wally said unsure.

"sure thing babe," Kenny said, placing a kiss on his lovers forehead.

The two men, then arrived at an old abandoned play ground. Kenny threw a picnic blanket on the ground and then set up some a mini feast, in celebration of Wally's leaving of the hospital.

The two boys sat their in silence, and in disbelief, that something like this could ever happen to _them, _eating dinner.

"Kenny?" Wally asked shivering, breathing into his hands to keep warm.

"Yea?"

"It's cold as hell in this town. How do you all stay warm?"

"Like this" Kenny smirked, pulling Wally closer to him.

The two boys cuddled close, as Kenny took 'cuddling' a step further. He planted a kiss on his lovers lips, and carefully undid his lovers jeans, and gently went inside of his lover, making Wally moan deeply, and romantically.

As the two finished the, what was it called? Was it sex? Did gay boys have sex? Was it called sex if it were this romantic? Wally decided unofficially, that sex was only for straight couples and that gay men fucked.

The two boys stopped like a deer in head lights, as they heard a rustle in the near by bushes.

"What the hell?" Wally exclaimed, slowly pulling his jeans up, still with out a shirt.

"Kenny?" he asked, looking over at his lover,who was sleeping under the picnic blanket, dreaming about who hell knows what.

"Stay away from my man ya Beatles boy! Or I will kill ya!"

Wally turned to find himself face to face with the blob human like figure that is Eric Cartman himself.

"N-no you wouldn't ya cruddy piece of ass." Wally said, partially threatening Eric. "Or, I'll um, I'll tell your mom!"

But Wally didn't know how pathetic that sounded, being as Eric's mom agreed with well, whatever Eric said.

"Like my mom would give a rats ass if I murder you. All she wants is me happy. If I'm happy, she is."

Eric pulled out his knife, and showed it to Wally, as Kenny suddenly awoke.

"Leave him alone fatass!" Kenny shouted to Eric, walking closer as Eric held the knife closer and closer to Wally. "Eric I swear I'll make it upto you, just _don't_ hurt _Wally._

"Too late now." He smriked, "Whoops." He 'accidentally' let the knife fall point forward into Wally, killing him painfully.

In a distant Kenny could hear the ever famous phrase altered a bit.

_Oh my God, you killed Wally!_

_You bastard!_

With that phrase being said, Kenny broke down crying, not caring who saw.

**--**

**yay! Chapter 9iis over. Im at the last chapter to be put up..one day. XP**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
